Saints Always Win!
by ZLT180
Summary: A different take on the ending to Saints Row 4, where the Saints plan to time travel. They won't do that, but let's just say, luck is always in their favor.
1. New Leader

**A/N: Big fan of Saints Row, but I thought the ending and the following DLC to the 4th game was very bland given the series. Anyway, this will be an alternate take on what could've happened, and frankly, the Saints deserve it.**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!", came the angered cry of a male voice as a loud wet sound was heard.

... Oh, you lost, well let me explain;

Years ago, the leader to the infamous gang known as the Third Street Saints was on a stealth mission to save America. After stopping a nuclear missile from destroying the White House, the boss became President of the whole country. Soon, the world is invaded by an alien race called the Zin, who start abducting people across the globe. It was not long until the boss was taken and put into a simulation nightmare, like the rest of humanity.

But with the help of his crew, he escaped and soon saved other members, even one they had long thought dead. While they were saved, it wasn't without it's sacrifices, the planet Earth being destroyed out of spite. Revenge in mind, the boss gears up with an army's worth of weapons and a suit of power armor. In it, he obtained the powers he had in the simulation in order to take on the leader of the Zin Empire.

This leads us to what just happened, where the boss had taken down the leader, named Zinyak. That last scream was the boss taking off the alien's head, spine intact, Mortal Kombat style.

With the leader dead, the boss dropped his head and stepped on the man's thrown where he takes control. As he sat down, multiple robot drones, named C. , swarmed him as clear blue screens popped up. On them showed the entire Zin empire bowing in respect towards their new supreme leader. "I could get used to this", the boss said to himself as he got comfortable in his new thrown, a smug grin under his helmet.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me", a female voice said as she and many others walked into the room. She was one of many gang members to the Saints, though she's a little bitchy at times, to everyone, for no reason. Her name was Shaundi, one of the oldest members beside the boss and a few others, but was still tough.

"Keep what you kill, it's a classic", a somewhat sarcastic voice said as another girls stepped forward. She was slightly shorter then the rest with strawberry blonde hair and glasses, her name was Kenzie, one of the smartest in the group. As she stepped in, many others, mostly male, came into the light with the same type of blues jumpsuit. Before it gets complicated, let's go down the list;

Pierce Washington, Matt Miller, Asha Odakar, Benjamin 'Mother-fucking' King, Keith David, CID, and Johnny Gat.

"So do I get a man servant or what?", the boss asked the group, some laughing at his joke, while the more mature ones rolled their eyes. Stepping behind from the thrown was another Zin, though was crouching in fear as he had a nervous smile on his face. "Your excellency, I'm Zinjai, your personal steward", the Zin said with a bow, the boss slightly liking the praise. But at the moment, there more pressing matters than boosting his own ego, that can wait till later.

"Alright ZJ, I need you to level with me, how technologically advanced are the Zin?", the boss asked. "In our experience, we are the most technologically advanced culture in the known universe", Zinjai explained. "Zinyak told a friend of mine that he could restore the Earth, was he lying?", the boss asked, hoping for some good news. The rest had also leaned in an anticipation, hoping for the same good news the Boss wanted.

"No sir, the Earth has been atomized and sent to storage, though Zinyak told your companion to mess with him", Zinjai said. Keith looked pissed hearing that, "So he just told him so that we would distrust each other and ultimately fail against him?", Kinzie asked. "Worry about that later, he's been through enough, Zinjai, how long would it take to bring back Earth?", the boss asked, sounding annoyed. "While it can be done, it hasn't been very often, so it will take some time to make sure Earth is perfect.

If our machines work around the clock, it should take 2-3 Earth weeks", Zinjai explained, hoping the group will be satisfied with that. They were, as everyone, aside from the boss, began cheering like it was New Years, thanking God and what not.

"YES, yeah baby, we're goin' home!", Pierce cheered as he waved his hat in the air, "Cheers mates!", Matt said with happiness. Ben just smiled as he held onto Keith for support, the entire experience becoming very tiring for the old timer. "Thank God above", Asha said as she placed a calming hand over her heart, "I'll say", Shaundi said, also relieved. "I'll be happy when we're on a planet other than this ship", CID said with a plain voice as he hovered above Shaundi.

"Hey, ZJ", the boss said to the servant, "Will all humans who weren't on board be revived as well?", he asked, the alien nodding. "Yes, do not worry, it will be as if it never happened and they will be at full health", Zinjai explained. The boss smiled as he remembered his friends and members that were lost when the world was destroyed. 'Angle, Oleg, Viola, Zemos, Josh, everyone, we're coming home', the boss thought with a fond smile.

_***EEEEEEEEEIII!***_

Everyone jumped as they looked in the direction where the girly squeal came from, that of a blushing Kinzie. "Did you just-?", the boss started, "No, no I did not, you're hearing things", Kinzie said quickly as she ran out the room.

"O~k, that just happened", Shaundi said, incredibly confused, "Didn't know the girl had it in her", Pierce said, "Rather surprising indeed", Keith added. "Alright, well that's unimportant, now we gotta focus on the game plan for when Earth is restored", the boss said as he walked down the steps and stood before his crew. "Of course, what's the plan?", Matt asked, "And please be a real plan this time", Ben said with a groan. "Yeah I have a plan, and it's a simple one, so just shut up and listen", the boss ordered, the rest following.

"Cool, Matt, you're gonna find Kenzie, wherever she is, and help the Zin with the prices to bring Earth back", the boss ordered. "Of course, right away", Matt said as he left the room to look for the other and only tech geek.

"Pierce, you and Shaundi are in charge of waking and dressing the other humans trapped in this ship, get some Zin to help", the boss said. "You got it", Shaundi said, "Ooh, this'll be fun", Pierce said as he and Shaundi left the room.

"Ben, Keith, you get some Zin to follow as you get the humans Pierce and Shaundi help into separate ships. You're in charge of making sure they get home in their parts of th globe", the boss explained. "Now THAT'S a plan", Ben said with a smile, "Yes, a good one too", Keith added as they both left.

"Asha, round up some Zin and get them ready for whatever may come next, i want them to be at the ready", the boss ordered. The super spy saluted, "Just so you know, when it comes down to it, they'll take orders from me", she stated firmly before leaving.

"CID, I want you to go into the simulation and make sure the other humans aren't trapped like we all were. If you face any trouble, ask some Zin to fish them out", the boss said to the one-eyed drone. "_Very well, let's just hope it won't come to that_", CID said, still having a strong dislike towards the Zin.

"Johnny, you're in charge of checking the armory, find any and all guns the Zin have and bring them to the others. Oh also, if you want, get yourself a power armor, it's fucking awesome", the boss said to his best friend.

Johnny grinned as a murderous glint passed over his glasses, "Well happy birthday to me, and maybe I will", Johnny said as he began leaving. "Hey, Johnny", the boss said, Johnny stopping and turning around, "It's great to have ya back man", the boss said. Johnny just smiled, "Hey man, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere", Johnny said as he finally left.

"Now, ZJ, is there anything else I should know about now that I'm the leader?", the boss asked. "Well, Zinyak did have a secret room where he kept his most prized possessions hidden", Zinjai said, a bit nervous. "Alright, take me there, I wanna see what I now own", the boss said as he and the alien left the now empty thrown room.

What he doesn't know is that room will hold something that'll change the Saints forever.

**A/N: So yeah, that's chapter one, more to come, and hopefully you all enjoyed and will come back for more.**


	2. Hidden Secrets

**A/N: Here will be a lot to take in and no, there won't be any time jumps to when Earth is back to normal.**

The boss and Zinjai walked through a darkened hallway to two closed doors, "Is that it?", the boss asked. "Yes sir, one moment", Zinjai said as he walked to a small key panel on the left side, typing away. "So, do you know what's in this room?", the boss asked, "No, Zinyak told everyone to never enter these doors. Anyone whoever found out were executed on site, even I don't know", Zinjai explained as he entered the final digit.

The boss hummed as he thought about what may lie behind it, 'Maybe some alien treasure, powerful weapons, plans for future invasions?', the boss guessed. The doors made a soft sound as they began slowly opening, "Get behind me in case", the boss ordered as he protected Zinjai. Said alien was surprised, but peaked from behind to see what is inside Zinyak's private room. Not long, the doors opened completely, showing just what was hidden, which was met with different reactions.

Zinjai was just confused as to what it was, having never seen it before, for the most part.

The boss, however, was speechless.

**(Think of the room Zinjai shows you at the VERY END of the game, the one that had Jane Austin in it?)**

Inside were dozens of large, transparent blue pods that held many different people inside them. Most were male, some were empty, a few even held some famously dead figures somehow there. But that's not what the boss was focused on, for his eyes were drawn to a set of pods on the end of the room. Slowly walking inside, his heavily armored boots clanged against the ground as he bypassed other pods.

Zinjai walked up to the man, confused why he was moving so slow and why he was so quiet. Looking where his helmet was directed towards a certain set, 7 in total, which all were lined up for something important. Zinjai had no idea who these humans were and why the boss was so interested in it.

The boss knew who EXACTLY these people were, and that alone brought a rare tear to his eye.

One was an Asian woman with a curvy body and raven black hair, her face contorted into an angered scowl. The next was an African-American black woman with braided hair and a dainty frame that was slightly thinner than the worm before her. After her was the youngest in the group, a thin, tan skinned teenaged boy with a purple hat. Next was a black man with a wrinkled face, a muscular build, and a backwards black fedora.

After him was a man slightly older than the one with a hat, having black hair with red tips, and a small beard and mustache. To his left was a bulkier black man with short hair and a pointed jawline, his body having multiple scars. After him was a thin, frail man with a blonde mustache and pointed face, his eyes slightly twitching.

"Lin, Carlos, Aisha, Dex, Troy, Julius, Donnie...", the boss listed off, sounding breathless as he stared at the pods. Zinjai was surprised, 'He knows these people, must've been important to his life', the servant thought as he examined the comatose humans. The boss himself was quiet as he placed a soft hand onto the pod that held Lin, his mind going back to the last memory of her.

Him and her locked in a trunk, both shot at and sinking to the bottom of a river, him being the only one to make it out. Looking at her, he remembered the last memories he had with the others there, all the guilt and trouble he had caused.

Aisha could've survived had he'd sent some of the crew to protect her, or be smart about it and not just go in guns blazing. Johnny was never the same after that, and the boss always blamed himself for what happened to her. She was like a sister like Johnny was a brother to him, she was family, and she had died because of him.

Donnie could've been a great Saint, but he had threaten his life so many times, and would be pissed since he wasn't with Lin. So many ways could've been different had he not been thinking of only rage and revenge for something he didn't even have a part of. Donnie was innocent through all that yet was taking the most blame, and nearly died as a result.

Troy, despite being a cop, he was still a loyal Saint, but was taken out by the Syndicate, no longer giving the Saints leverage over the police. But that didn't matter to the boss, Troy saved his life before joining the Saints and all the time he was in a coma. He owed him more than he could ever want, but he was too late to tell him how much it meant to him.

Dex left on his own accord, but he was still a friend so all he wanted was to know that he was at least alright. He didn't do anything except make his own life choices, the boss couldn't blame him for that. No longer being a Saint and disappearing forever was nothing against the crew, he just wanted to not die in a gang war.

Julius, the original leader and founder of the Saints, he had taught him all he knows about being a gangster. But then he betrayed him by nearly killing and putting him into a coma, which made him hunger for revenge. He could be the bigger man and tell him to never return, but he killed him, without letting him say goodbye to King.

Carlos, all he wanted was to be a Saint, but because of him, he was tortured and nearly dead. He could've brought him to a hospital, he could've lived, but he just killed him to end the suffering. Even years later, he regrets that decision with all his core, wanting nothing more than to see his friend become a true Saint.

The boss didn't know when, but his helmet started getting full of water thanks to his tears and was forced to take it off.

Underneath was a well built man with a strong jawline, five o'clock shadow, a Fluar De Lis tattoo on the right side of his neck. His hair was short, almost gone on his sides while the rest on his head spiking upwards, no gel required. His eyes were small, but burned with a unbreakable will and desire to get what he wishes through any means necessary. But now, those eyes were clouded as fresh hot tears poured from them, a small puddle being made from it.

"Sir, are you alright?", Zinjai asked, the boss giving him a small glance as the tears suddenly stopped. "Huh, oh, y-yeah, just uh, got emotional seeing them", the boss said as he whipped the tears from his face. "Did you know them perhaps?", Zinjai asked, "They were like family to me, they meant everything", the boss said seriously. Zinjai was surprised at the sudden changes with his mood and how passionately his was about it.

"If they are family, why are you crying?", Zinjai asked, "Because... I had thought they died years ago. And for some of them, I saw it happen, that they died right before my eyes", the boss said as he looked at Dex's sleeping form. "I see", Zinjai said, "How are they here?", the boss asked the alien, who turned to the computer. "Let me take a look", Zinjai said as he went to work, the boss looking at his sleeping friends/family.

Something he noticed was off about a few of them, that they looked older than they did when they died. 'Lin was 18 when she died, now, she looks like my age', the boss thought as he stared at her peaceful form. 'She's still beautiful', the boss thought, having remembered his small crush on her when she was alive.

Carlos was older as well, but not by much, yet there was still changes, 'Carlos, I promise I'll make you the Saint you always wanted to be', the boss vowed in his mind. Dex, Troy, and Donnie had slightly changed, but not by much from when he last saw them. 'Donnie does look different though, older, and I wanna guess wiser?', he thought, the mechanic not being very mature as memory serves. Julius was the oldest there, now around King's age, 'I just hope he can forgive after what I did', the boss thought sadly.

_**DING**_!

The boss looked over to see that Zinjai had found the information they needed to find out. "What's it say?", he asked. "Well, from what I can gather, after you and your friends freeing your friend Mr. Gat, Zinyak made a new plan. After replaying all your experiences on Earth, he had abducted or cloned the people that mattered most to you", Zinjai explained. The boss nodded, "That sounds like something he'd do", he said, "What else does it say?", the boss asked.

"Zinyak had two options on how he'd use your friends here against you; the first was to put them in your own simulation. In there, they'd live out scenarios where they had never met you and would be betrayed by you again and again. The other would be a trade, where you forfeit your life for there's, should you be selfless enough", Zinjai read off. The boss understood, and had he gone through with it, he would defiantly let himself be the sacrifice.

"That would explain why they look older than I remember them to be", the boss said, "How so sir?", Zinjai asked. "Well, see her, the first woman?", the boss asked, pointing at Lin, the alien nodding, "Well, she died when she was 18. Now she looks to be around my age", the boss explained, "And that's the same for everyone?", Zinjai asked. "Yes, like Carlos, he was even younger than her, so I could tell the difference", the boss explained.

"What do you want to do with them?", Zinjai asked, the boss going into deep thought as he went over his game plan. "If we were to remove them from the pods, how long would it be until they'd awake?", the boss asked. Zinjai checked the data, and found the answer, "Over a day or so, they are clones so they are weak and their memories will be what they last remember. Though that's only the case for 5 of them, your friend with a beard was abducted years ago", Zinjai said.

"Alright, I want some Zin over here with some clothes like the ones me and the rest of my crew had. After that, I want them brought to my own room, and that you don't tell my crew any of that, ok?", the boss requested. "Of course sir, right away", Zinjai said as he began leaving, but noticed the boss hadn't moved. "Are you coming sir?" Zinjai asked, "Not now, I wanna be here when they're moved", the boss said, the alien nodding.

Having been left alone in the room, the boss occupied himself by checking his friends pods, as well as the others. No one that really stood out, until he checked a certain pod that held a young, beautiful woman. Looking at the keypad for it, his eyes widened as he stared at the woman's name in shock.

"Jane Austin?",

**A/N: Next chapter will be checking on the rest of the crew, as well as the boss' plan for his 6 new/old guests.**


	3. With The Rest

**A/N: First half is showing what the rest of the crew is up too and the rest is our new guests waking up.**

**2-3 Weeks till Earth Restoration:**

While the boss was busy with seeing and waking his long since dead friends, the rest of the crew were busy with their assignments.

**Shaundi & Pierce:**

"So~", Pierce drawled out as he and Shaundi stared at the hundreds of red pods that all held a human inside. "How the shit are we suppose to do this?", Pierce asked, "What do you mean, we just wake them up", Shaundi said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Yeah I got that, but how the fuck do we just do that with all them spinnin' and shit?!", Pierce wined. "Quit bitching and get to work", Shaundi said in anger as she stepped towards a random pod.

"That's another thing, how the Hell do we get them out? Do we just break them out is there like a draining thing?", Pierce asked.

_**SMASH!**_

"I guess that", Pierce said as Shaundi held up the unconscious and naked fat man, "Oh Christ, this guy's heavy!", Shaundi said as she struggled to pick him up. "Great, there's another problem, where the fuck do we put them when we get them out?!", Pierce asked. "Look, I don't know, just get to work!", Shaundi said as she dropped the guy with a wet plop. "Fine, I'll get some of those spacesuits and maybe a way to carry these people, I'll be back", Pierce said as he left.

As soon as he was out the room, Shaundi sighed in relief, "Thank God, I don't think I could handle any more of his bitching", she said with a huff. She looked at the other pods and became annoyed, "Great, why the Hell did the boss stick me and the man with no balls with this?", she asked herself. Thinking back to the past few days, she just couldn't believe all that's happened, "Man, still crazy as Hell. First we're all saved from this computer simulation shit, then we find Johnny who wasn't dead, then we fight off a whole army.

Now, the boss is the king of an entire alien race, as if his ego wasn't big enough this is just adding to the fire", Shaundi said with a head shake. "Still though, he looked kinda sexy on that thrown", she said with a ghost of a smile, thinking over the boss.

While it was a secret to everyone, the once stoner has a bit of a crush on the leader of the Saints. While she acts like an uptight bitch most of the time, she really deeply cares for the man with all her heart. The only reason she is always mad is that she hates when she constantly sees the boss putting himself in completely killable scenarios. Though she wishes he didn't have to, but because of that, he saved the human race and will bring the Earth back.

"I wonder if he needs a queen?", Shaundi pondered to herself as a small blush covered her face.

**With Ben & Keith:**

The two senior members of the Saints, senior as in oldest in the crew, were working away on an alien ship. Keith, having the most experience with the alien tech, was busy on the computer to get the hang of the controls. Ben, meanwhile, was checking the rest of the ship to see what was inside and how they'll organize the cargo. Both were hard at work, until they took a break to meet up and share their progress on either ends.

"Hey Keith, you think you know what the controls are?", Ben asked as he and Keith sat in the lounge area. "Well, I was already familiar with watching Kenzie, so all I had to do was learn them myself, and I'll try and fly it soon", Keith explained as he relaxed in his seat. "You think you'll be able to teach other people to fly, cause I think some will be a little uneasy with the aliens that abducted them", Ben explained.

Keith nodded, "Yes, but longer depending on their person's flying experience", he said, Ben nodding. "So how many people do you think can fit in these ships?", Keith asked as Ben looked over a small flip book he had. "Well I had to think over many different variables depending on where they'd go in the world. Added to that, while making sure it isn't overcrowded, maybe around 20 or more", Ben explained.

"I understand, how many ships do you think we can spare?", Keith asked, "Well, we now own the whole fleet that took them in the first place. Though I'd prefer that they'd be brought down and not beamed since I can imagine that also makes them uncomfortable", Ben said. Keith understood, "How long do you think it'll take for Pierce and Shaundi to get that many humans?", he asked.

"Well, since it's Pierce and Shaundi, I'd say that it will take a while", Ben asked, "Will they ever get along?", Keith asked. "I've known them for years, it's unlikely", Ben said with a frustrated sigh, "So we may be waiting for a while", Keith said, connecting the dots. "Yeah", Ben said as they both began staring off into space, pun intended, "Wanna play some pool in the meantime?", Keith asked, "Sure", Ben said as they both left the ship.

**Matt & Kinzie:**

The Brit and computer geek were busy talking with the Zin that worked the computer that made the simulation and held Earth in data.

"So, how much can we do to help with bringing Earth back?", Matt asked a Zin scientist, who was a little scared. "Well, since you were both able to hack our programming, I'd assume the process would speed up about 10 percent", he answered. Matt nodded, "You hear that Kinzie", Matt asked, meeting silence, "Kinzie?", he asked again. Looking over, he saw that the girl in question was busy with, a pocket mirror?

"Kinzie?", Matt asked again, Kinzie still looking at the mirror, making faces and checking her hair. 'Will he like my hair, should I get some new clothes, do I need a shower?', Kinzie thought frantically as she gave a quick whiff of her armpit. "Kinzie?", said girl finally took notice of Matt and the Zin looking at her in confusion, making her blush. "Oh, uh, what were you saying?", she asked quickly as she put the mirror away behind her back.

"He was saying that if we both helped them, the process will speed up 10 percent", Matt repeated what the alien had said. "Why only that much, why not like 20 or 30 percent?", Kinzie asked as she examined the computer. "Well ma'm, if we were to go that fast, then there would be some errors when your world is brought back", the Zin explained. "How bad?", Matt asked, now slightly worried for what they could do, Kinzie sharing the same discomfort.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but if I had to narrow it down, I'd say some areas are either gone or in someplace else. Also, the humans require a separate system to make sure they come back perfectly fine, because they could be taller, smaller, or accidentally mixed together", the Zin explained. Matt and Kinzie looked at each other, silently debating what they will do with Earth and the humans.

"Well, what if we split the work, one of us helps with the Earth while the other helps on the humans", Matt suggested. "That... could work, but which of you gets what?", the Zin asked the two, who were now at another crossroad. "How about I work on the world and Kinzie handles the humans?", Matt said, "Wait, why do I get the humans?", Kinzie asked, angered. "I have experience creating digital worlds, and can probably make sure that the Earth isn't miss-hapened", Matt said.

"Are you saying that if I did it, I'd screw it up?!", Kinzie asked, now enraged, "No, no, I just think you'd be better with the humans!", Matt defended nervously. "Oh so my worlds are inferior to yours, is that it!?", Kinzie asked. "No, Kinzie, you're not listening!", Matt tried to help his case, but it seemed that the girl's hatred towards him is not easily forgotten. "This may take a while", all the Zin said as they went back to work while the two humans continued their pointless argument.

**With CID:**

"_So Fun-Shaundi, how are you doing_", the mechanical voice of CID asked as he floated over the old version of Shaundi herself.

Said girl was laying on a couch, high out of her mind, "Man I'm just so chill right now, how's it goin' with you?", she asked. "_I am well, we had just learned that your world will be brought back soon enough_", CID explained. "That's dope, wanna join?", Fun-Shaundi asked as she lifted her blunt, "_Hm, maybe, I have some free time_", CID said as he took the blunt with his levitation beam.

"Say, why're you here anyway?", Fun-Shaundi asked, "_Oh your boss ordered me to check the simulation for other humans if they're trapped_", CID said, his eye turning green. "Ah, are there any?", Fun-Shaundi asked, taking the blunt back, "_No, after the simulation was destroyed all the humans were freed. I believe he doesn't know that yet_", CID said, "A'ight, so what now?", Fun-Shaundi asked, "_Just... chillin_'", CID said, now baked.

**With Johnny:**

"Look, the Boss, your new leader, told me to check your guns and shit, where are they?", Johnny asked a random, scared, Zin. "D-down the right and its t-the third door on your left-t", the alien said in fear, "Now, was that so hard?", Johnny asked as he left. Following the directions, he opened a pair of double doors and saw only darkness when it did. "Aw Christ, where's the damn light?", Johnny asked as he began grabbing at the wall for anything that might light up the room.

_**Tink!**_

"Aha, here we are", Johnny said as he pressed a few buttons and the light came on a row at a time. The sight before the street thug brought a tear to his eye...

Rows upon rows of familiar and unknown alien weaponry, small as a regular handgun, and being enough to need three people to even lift it. Some looked like they shot lasers, bullets, there was one that just threw knives! Johnny wasn't sure what was greater at this moment, the Earth coming back, or that there's a whole new set of killing machines for him to use. Looking up, Johnny had a massive grin on his face as he stared at the ceiling, knowing what to say;

"Thank you God",

**With Asha:**

"Alright men, you have a lot of work ahead of you and i expect you to follow, am i understood?", Asha spoke loudly at the 4 scores of gathered Zin soldiers.

"SIR YES SIR!",

"Very good, now then, a select few of you will be helping the other Saints with the work the boss has assigned for them. When you meet them, you are expected to follow all of their oders because they outrank all of you, is that clear?", she asked them. Many were conflicted with that order since they didnt know who else they would help and what is it they'll do, which doesnt help since these people killed hundreds of them.

"AM I CLEAR?!",

"SIR YES SIR!",

"Good, now, GET TO WORK!", Asha's final shout made all the gathered men spring into action by moving to other parts of the large room or to other rooms where the other Saints are.

**Unknown:**

'Ugh, my head...', an unknown being thought as they rubbed their head in pain, sitting up from where they were laying. "Man, what happened?", the voice of an older female asked out loud as she cracked her back, earning a slight groan of pain. "Uhh, keep quiet, I'm trying to sleep here", another voice said in the room, being make, complained. The woman had a confused look as she tossed the blanket off herself, finally revealing who she was.

Standing at 5'7 with a slim figure covered by a skintight coral-blue jumpsuit that had a strange symbol on the left side. Her hair was dun in a small bun held together by two chopsticks while her face was young and showed that she was Asian. The suit didn't cover her arms and feet, which were covered by white socks that she doesn't remember putting on, suit included.

Her name was Lin, one of the founding members of the Third Street Saints, but sadly died many years ago.

"Where the Hell am I?", Lin asked as she stood up, but stumbled a bit, "Whoa, my head feels all fuzzy", she said, grabbing the wall as she cradled her head. "Man, the last thing I remember was...", she began, until the memories came in like a tidal wave.

Her getting busted by the Rollers, being set up for a trap for the Playa, and then being trapped in a trunk of a car. Then, she was shot at, and her last fading memory was her telling the Playa about her hate for Donnie and wishing him luck. Wait a minute, that was her last memory, there's nothing after that except blackness and waking up here. This shouldn't be possible, she... she was...

"DEAD?!", Lin screamed as she grabbed her head in confusion, her mind not handling the idea that she's here!

**A/N: Weird note to end on, but the others will mentioned in the next chapter where the handle waking up after being dead or kidnapped.**


	4. Waking Up

**A/N: Nothing to say here when it'll be explained later on, so don't worry.**

"I SAID SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!", a voice shouted at Lin as she tried to cope with her being alive. "You shut up, wait a minute, who the fuck are you!?", Lin yelled back as she grabbed the blanket and threw it off whoever it was.

Beneath the blanket was an older man with dark skin, short hair, a wrinkled face, a backwards fedora, and a gold chain around his neck. "JULIUS?!", Lin said in shock as she dropped the blanket, "Who wants to know you annoying bi-", the man, Julius, said in anger. He abruptly stopped when he opened his eyes and stared at who he was yelling at, and his heartbeat stopped. Sitting up in his bed in shock, he stared at his ex member like she was a ghost, which was somewhat accurate.

"Lin, the fuck are you doing here, you're dead, wait, aren't I dead!?", Julius asked as he ponied at her, then himself. "How the Hell should I know, but what was that last part?", Lin asked, catching onto what he had said. "I was dead, the Playa shot me, how in the name of God am I alive!?", Julius asked as he stood up. It was then he noticed the strange suit he was wearing, the same as Lin, "What the Hell am I wearing?", he asked as he stretched.

"Wait, the Playa shot you, when?", Lin asked, not believing the mute shot the boss of the Saints. "It was... ah fuck, what year even is it?", Julius asked as he looked around, seeing the three others sleeping. "You know who they are?", Julius asked, "No, I just woke up, then you started yelling", Lin said, still pissed at his ordering. "Fine, but what was the last thing you remember?", Julius asked, still surprised at seeing Lin alive again.

"Me and the Playa shot and drowning in that asshole Lauren's truck", Lin said, wanting nothing more than to kill him. Julius hummed and looked at the other sleeping occupants, "Maybe we should wake them up, they could know something", he suggested. "Oh they could be pissed at being woken up and attack us", Lin said, "Just shut up and wake them", Julius said as he went to the bed next to his. Lin sighed as she took the one after that, both uncovering them in a single swipe, showing two more male.

The one Julius found was around Lin's age with blonde hair, a mustache, and a skinny face. "Holy shit, it's Troy", Julius said in shock as he stared at the sleeping cop, also wondering how he was there. "Julius", the man looked over to Lon had unwrapped the other one, also a familiar face to both of them. He had dark skin, short black hair that stuck upwards and was slightly big, from either muscle or fat.

"Dex", Julius said, "What're they doing here?", Lin asked, trying to rack her head on what was going on. "Worry about that later, let's see who else is here", Julius said, Lin nodding as they went to the last two beds. Under one was recognizable, but the other was left a mystery to them as they took notice of the only other girl. She has dark skin, long braided hair, a slim figure, and a small silver necklace that dangled on the side.

"Aisha!?", they both shouted in shock at seeing yet another member of theirs, "What is she doing here, and who's he?", Lin asked as she pointed to the last one still asleep. The last one was the youngest with a thin frame, slightly tanned skin, and a purple beanie on his head. "I don't know, but maybe they know", Julius said as he gestured to the rest, "Who's first?", Lin asked. "Dex, he's the most level headed and can probably explain this best", Julius said as the began waking them up.

**10 minutes later:**

After everyone else was awake, some took longer than others, being heavier sleepers and calming them down.

"How the Hell are you two alive, I heard you died!", Aisha said in shock as they all sat on their beds. "Don't know, but do you know him?", Lin asked, pointing to Carlos, "Oh right, he joined after you died", Aisha said, still nervous about explaining it. "Sup, names Carlos, I'm a member of the Third Street Saints", the young man introduced, getting mixed looks from the rest. "You're a Saint?", Troy asked, concerned on how old he was, "Yeah, and damn proud of it", Carlos said seriously.

"Kids got determination, I'll give 'em that", Dex said, Lin nodding, "Who're you guys anyway, what's going on Aisha?", Carlos asked. "I'm Julius, the original founder of the Saints", Julius said, Carlos going quiet as he stared at the man. "Y-you're the guy, the guy who tried to kill the Boss!", Carlos said, getting shocked looks from some. "Wait, what!?", Aisha, Lin, and Dex yelled at once, Julius now a little frustrated at the information.

"Yes, after the Rollers were taken out, I was arrested and I was given an offer to disband the Saints and I'd walk away free. The only few left in the gang was Johnny and the Playa, Johnny was busy, so I tried to take him out with a boat explosion", Julius explained. Lin, Aisha, and Dex were surprised at that, not sure what made their leader decide and try and kill the Playa.

"Julius, is that true?", Lin asked, her hand scrunching up into a fist, "Yes, but the bastard somehow survived", Julius said with a frown.

_**WHACK!**_

Everyone sat up in shock as they saw Lin punched Julius right in the face, sending him to the ground. "What the Hell Lin?!", Julius asked as he rubbed his sore cheek, "You tried to kill him, why, for your freedom?! Some leader you are!", Lin yelled in anger. "Whoa, whoa, easy girl", Aisha said as she held the other back from killing him in a fit of rage.

"And we trusted you", Dex said, "Oh like you're any better, leaving the Saints when we needed you", Troy said. "Look who's talking, the undercover cop who began arresting people who called you friends", Dex said back, ready for a fight. "Everyone, please, calm down, we don't need to start a fight", Aisha said, trying to be the peacekeeper. "Yeah, plus it was years ago, we can talk about it", Carlos added, hoping there wouldn't be a major argument.

**_Knock, knock, knock..._**

Everyone looked over to the one door to the room where the knocking was coming from and froze. "Oh crap, what do we do, we don't have anything to fight with!", Troy said in fear, "Quit bein' a bitch and get ready", Lin said as she readied her fists. "Do we answer or just hide and attack whoever's on the other side?", Carlos asked as he stood up. "Just get ready, someone answer the door", Julius whispered to the rest, making them nod as they got ready.

"But who's gonna open it?", Dex asked, everyone looking at him, "Aw shit", Dex said as he went to the door, but briefly stumbled as he was still dizzy from waking up. Now beside the door, he turned to the rest, then back at the door trying to prepare himself for whatever is there.

"Who is it?", Dex asked loud enough to be heard in the other side of the door, "Really?", Carlos asked.

"**Is everyone awake in there or is it just you?**", a deep, male voice asked from the other side, making them jump.

"How'd he know we're in here?", Troy asked in fear, "Whoever he is, he'd better be ready for a fight", Lin said as she cracked her knuckles. "Um, everyone is awake, why you askin'?", Dex asked the person on the other side, worried for what may come next.

"**Because I'm the one that brought you there, it's been a long time, Dex**", the voice said, scaring everyone, none more so than Dex.

"Oh shit, Dex, move!", Julius ordered as the bulky man ran towards the group, "Who are you and what do you want with us!?", Julius yelled at the door.

"**I'm here to help, is it alright if I come it, this is weird to talk through a door**", the voice said. The rest looked at each other, debating whether or not that was the best idea given their unknown situation. "Are you gonna hurt us?", Aisha asked, "**No, like I said, I'm here to help, I'm a friend Aisha**", the voice said, surprising the singer.

"Do we just do it?", Carlos asked, "Yes, there's one of him and six of us, we have the advantage", Julius said to them. "Do we, we have no idea what else is out there, maybe he's not alone, or armed!", Troy said with a shaking breath. "Worry about that when we open the damn the door, COME IN!", Lin yelled at the door, prompting silence.

_**FWOOM!**_

The door slid to the top of the frame, scaring them, but not as much as seeing who was waiting for them. Standing almost 7ft tall, ducking when he entered the room, his form bulky and slim with experience. His entire body was covered in dark grey battle armor that gave him the appearance of a man ready for war. On his right gauntlet was a small blaster which was popped up at the moment to fire at any target.

"What was that old man, about that number advantage?", Carlos asked a sweaty Julius with a sarcastic voice.

**A/N: Next one's up soon, so don't worry the only five people who are ready this.**


End file.
